Blurry
by Haruka Kino
Summary: AU fic. Serena moves away, but comes back, with a her child. Darien likes her but isn't sure she likes him, but she does, only she doesn't know how he'll accept her son./ I do not own Sailor Moon or characters from it.


It was a hot summer night when Serena couldn't sleep. All she could think about is how her life is turning out. She eighteen years old and living with her parents and has a two-year-old son. They where moving from the place they lived at for only four years to there old town in New Jersey. The father wants nothing to do with her and their child, but she didn't care. He used her just for the sex and she was glad they where moving just to get away from him. He looks a lot like her, who she was glad, but he still had something of his fathers. He has her golden hair and blue eyes. Plus her sunny smile and the way she acts. He has his father's straight nose and ears. That's about it. She pushed some golden hair out of his face and kisses him before trying to go to sleep. Finally when sleep took her she was dreaming about her old friends and how they would react to her son and how her old crush was doing.  
  
Serena woke up early even though she went to bed late. She looked over too her side to see a still sleeping Andrew. She named him after one of her old friend that shed loved like an older brother. She got up making sure she didn't wake Drew in the process of doing so. After getting out of bed she went to the bathroom to wash and get dressed. When she came back into the room she sees her son looking for her. Upon seeing his mom his eye's lit up with joy. She went over to him giving him a warm smile and a good morning kiss.  
  
"Mommy are we going bye bye today?" He asked. Even though he was two he has a very good vocabulary.  
  
"Yes Drew where going to a new house today", she said. She then picked him up and dressed him in a pair of Tommy Jeans and shirt. Then carried him down the stairs where Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Shingo were. Walking into the kitchen Serena mother came up and grabbed Andrew giving him a good morning hug and kiss why Serena sat down at the table. She always did everything for Drew. She wouldn't let any body help because it was her problem and responsibility to take care of Andrew. So she only let them help a little bit when needed. With her mother playing with him Serena started to put his and her breakfast together on the table. When she wad finished she asked her mother to put him in his chair so he could eat. Nodding her mother put him in his seat then sat next to her daughter.  
  
"So Serena are you excited to be moving back to your old town again", asked Ilene. Serena nodded giving Drew another piece of pancake then herself before replying.  
  
"I think it will be better", said Serena. Especially there won't be him to run into him Serena told her. Also I will have my friends. Shed agreed whole heartily. She never did like the boy, but Serena seemed happy with him. So she stayed quiet until the day she found out her daughter was pregnant and he didn't want anything to do with her. She thanked the gods they transferred her husband back to their old town and state they lived in. She knows Serena will be happier back home and away from him. When they told Serena they where moving she became happier. They already sent their stuff to the new house. All they had to do is make it to the. When she saw Serena done with Drew she asked if she could clean him up so they could get ready to leave. They only had a few things they had to pack up and take, but they still couldn't waste time on getting ready. Serena agreed to let her mom wash him up why she did the dishes, and packed them away. They put everything else in the car last night so they would be able to leave as soon as possible to the airport so they are not late. Ken serena's father came in and gave his daughter and wife a kiss before he took his grandson and gave him one. He then got up and gave back Drew before he called Shingo to help him put the rest of the stuff in the cars. Why they did this Serena and Ilene went around looking for stuff they forgot to get. When they where satisfied everything was in the cars. Everybody got in there cars and drove to the airport. Upon arriving they got everything checked out and then sat for the plane. About two hours later they where finally boarding the plane. It took awhile to get to Jersey from California. When they arrived they got everything from check out and rented cars to use till there's came. They packed up the cars and started back to their old town. It was very late when they arrived.  
  
  
  
In the car Serena was driving Drew was fast asleep next her in his car seat. Leaving all the stuff in the car for tomorrow they went inside with Serena carrying Drew. Going in they found the room's that were going to be there's with their stuff in it all ready. They had come to look at the house a while back and that's when they picked their rooms. Telling the movers what there room's where so the could put there stuff in there before they got there. They paid the mover's extra just so they could put up the bed and have them ready for them when they got there because they knew they would arrive late at night. Serena finding her room on the far corner the house on the second floor, she open the door to put Drew done to sleep. Serna laying Drew on the bed and took off his shoes and put cover's on him. Then finding something to wear in one of the boxes she had in her room put it on and crawled in to bed with her son.  
  
The next day Serena helped her parent's fix up the house and unpack. She unpacked her and Drew's stuff first and put them away before she went to help her mom with the kitchen and living room supplies. It took all morning and half the afternoon to finish unpacking everything. When saw that Andrew was very bored, she told her mom she was going to take him for a walk to give him fresh air. Since it was a little windy out so she put a light jacket on him. Grabbing his hand they started walking to the park.  
  
At the park Serena's old were having a picnic. They where talking about how they missed Serena and should go visit her. Everybody was there Lita, Raye, Ami, Mina, Andrew and his girlfriend Rita, Michelle, Amira, and there adopted daughter Hotaru, Setsuna, and Darien. Darien missed her the most though. He always had a crush on her even though he teased her. He was thinking about her and how cute she got when she got mad at him when a little boy reminding him of somebody came up to him and asked, "Can you help me find my mommy".  
  
Darien was stunned into silence because of how much he reminded him of somebody. Everybody gather around the boy upon hearing ask Darien for help. Raye being the bold one asked, "So what's your name?"  
  
He new he shouldn't tell, but they seemed nice. So he looked at them and said, "My name is Andrew. Andrew upon hearing this perked up and told him " That's also my name". Then the little Andrew heard his name being called and saw where it was coming from. Everybody looked to see a beautiful women calling to her son. Upon seeing his mom he started running calling Mommy, Mommy over and over again till he reached her. Everybody didn't recognize it was Serena because she was taller and she grew her hair out and kept it down instead of the old way she had it, but she recognized them. They all looked the same, but different in there own ways. After scolding Drew from running from her then looked at them and said, "Thanks for looking after him". They said it was no problem. Then she surprised them by asking, "So how can I thank you for watching him". They said she didn't have to. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her name and number and gave it to them. She told them this is if she could help them with anything as a repayment far holding on to him for before leaving with Drew. After she left they finally read what she wrote.  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Guess you didn't recognize me, but I moved back. If you want to find out whom it is. Come to 214 Juben Ave. Hope to see you guys soon.  
  
By unknown  
  
They all looked at each other surprised. They only knew one person who that moved was Serena. They all hurried and packed up there stuff so they could get going and see Serena. They were so excited seeing Serena that they forgot about the little boy she had with her. They packed the cars and started driven to the address she gave them.  
  
Upon arriving home she told her mom of what happened. After she went up to her room and put Drew down for a nap.  
  
  
  
She felt they would be here any minute. When she used to hang out with them she all felt when they were near by and was never wrong. While waiting she straighten up her room till they came. She was very nervous to see them again because she didn't know what to tell them about Drew. Then she thought of how Darien looked. He was still tall and well built, but there was something different. He looked even better then when she left. Even thinking about it sent butterflies to her stomach. He has the softest looking Ebony hair that she just wanted touch, and deep cobalt eyes. Seeing him hold her son protectively she felt a burst of pride. She knew that the crush she had on him was still there. Trying to sort out her feeling she brought back to reality when the doorbell rang. Going down the stairs quickly so to stop the doorbell before it woke Drew. Opening the door she stared at everybody looking for there differences.  
  
When Serena opens the door everybody stared at her. They couldn't believe it was her with her long blonde hair and blue eye's. Finally Raye spoke up and said "Hey Serena". Giving a smile, Serena said, "The one and only". Then Serena offered them in. She showed them to the living room where everybody got comfortable. Some sitting on the sofa, others sitting on the floor, or standing. Serena who was standing by the sofa three of her friends sat asked, "How are you guy's been?" Raye answered for them by telling her "We have are good days and bad days but mostly pretty good".  
  
"Yeah I know what you talking about", said Serena.  
  
Darien couldn't take his eyes off of Serena. She was pretty when she was younger, but know she was down right gorgeous. Maybe I could have a chance with her now thought Darien. He always had a crush on her, but was too afraid to ask her out. So he made fun of her just to get a reaction out of her. Then finally when he was going to ask her she tells them she's moving. When she left he became heartbroken. Now that she back he going to try and get her. He was brought back to earth when he heard somebody calling him. He looked up to see beautiful blue eye's staring into his. Finally looking away so he could answer he asked, "Yes". When he looked away from her she finally was able to breath again. Then asked her what she wanted she told him "I asking why you were here".  
  
"I came to see how you are", he replied. Then told her "Even though we fought in the past doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you again".  
  
Then looked it her eye's he said "Really I am happy to see you".  
  
"Oh"was the only reply she could get out. Then she smiled at him that made him stop breathing. He was in heaven when she smiled at him. He never got a smile like that out of her because of all the teasing did to her. The only thing he got out of his teasing was her heated glares and insults. Giving her a goofy grin he asked the question the whole group was curios about.  
  
"So how come you moved back", he asked her. Taking a breath she told them "I'm back because my dad got transferred back here. There were a lot oh's heard in the background. Then she heard little feet coming down stairs. Before she could getup a little head poked out of the side hall. Seeing his he did a full on run to her yelling "mommy" over and over. Everybody looked to see a little boy run to Serena calling her his mommy.  
  
Picking up Drew she asked, "So what's wrong honey?"  
  
"I had a bad dream you where gone" he cried near tears. Giving him a hug for comfort she told him " I not going anywhere".  
  
"I was here the whole time" she replied. Seeing that he was ok she looked to see the others. They all stood in shock about what just happen. They never thought Serena would do something like that. Raye being the hot head of the group was the first to respond.  
  
"How did this happen Serena", Raye almost yelled but didn't want to frighten the little boy. Shifting uncomfortable under all there glares she turn her eye's away and accidentally looked into Darien. In his eye's all different emotions came past. Love, to disbelief, and finally settling on shock. Seeing this she couldn't believe Darien loved her. He never should this many emotions for her.  
  
  
  
She was happy that Darien loved her because maybe they could start something. Then she thought why would he want to go out with her? For God sakes she has a kid. He wouldn't want somebody with a kid, would he? 


End file.
